


Don't you dare

by kinumi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: “ข้าพยายามหาทางออกด้วยวิธีของข้า ส่วนเจ้า...ใช้ไม่ได้แม้แต่เวทมนตร์ย่อมทำอะไรไม่ได้ บางทีเราอาจต้องติดอยู่ที่นี่จนตาย”





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่มีอะไรบอกนอกจาก...นี่มันฟิคบาป...สำหรับเราล่ะนะ (ฮา)

Thorki Fiction : Don't you dare

Author : Kinumi.P

Note : PWP (พล็อตบ้าอะรั้ย!!? มันไม่เรียกว่าพล็อตด้วยซ้ำ) , OOC (แถมหลุดคาร์อีกต่างหาก บ้าเอ๊ย!)

Warning!! : What have I done!? R-สิบห้าบวกสามบวกสิบลบสองหารสองบวกห้าเท่ากับสิบ.......แปด (เสียงเบา)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

โลกิคิดว่าตนเองรู้จักคำว่า ‘เข้าตาจน’ เป็นอย่างดี หรือสถานการณ์ที่เรียกว่า ‘มืดแปดด้าน’ หรือจะเปรียบเปรยคำใดที่หมายถึงการที่ตนเองต้องตกในสถานการณ์ที่เรียกว่าไร้ซึ่งความหวัง ต้องดิ้นรน ไขว่ขว้า ขัดขืน ต่อต้าน หรือยอมจำนน เพื่อให้ตนเองหลุดจากสถานการณ์นั้นๆ แต่เขาเชื่อว่าทุกปัญหามีทางออกเสมอ ไม่ว่าผลจะออกมาดีหรือร้าย ถ้าหากมันเป็นช่องทางที่จะทำให้หลุดพ้นจากสถานการณ์ดังกล่าวที่เอ่ยถึง สำหรับเขามันคือทางออก ต่อให้มันเป็นแค่ช่วงเวลาไม่กี่อึดใจก็ตาม...

เพราะตอนนี้โลกิกำลังตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่ว่า ‘อีกครั้ง’ (เขาค่อนข้างเกลียดคำนั้น เพราะมันหมายความว่าโชคชะตาช่างเล่นตลกกับเขาเสียจริง) เพียงแต่คราวนี้มี ‘ทางออก’ ชัดเจนระบุเอาไว้

 

‘ต้องมีเซ็กส์กัน จึงจะสามารถออกไปจากที่นี่ได้’

 

ป้ายผ้าผืนใหญ่ถูกติดไว้อยู่อีกฝากฝั่งของห้อง...ซึ่งอันที่จริงเขาไม่แน่ใจว่ามันจะสามารถเรียกว่าห้องได้หรือไม่ เพราะมันเหมือนห้องกว้างๆ ที่ไม่มีสิ่งใดนอกจากเตียงขนาดใหญ่ อาจจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นห้องนอน เพียงแต่ว่าไม่มีหน้าต่างหรือประตู ไม่มีสิ่งที่เรียกว่าทางเข้าและทางออกใดๆ ทั้งสิ้น!!!

 

“นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกัน”

เหมือนพูดกับตนเอง แต่สายตาเหลือบมองไปยังอีกหนึ่งบุคคลที่ตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์เดียวกัน ว่าที่กษัตริย์แห่งแอสการ์ดที่นั่งใจเย็นพิงร่างกับเตียงหลังใหญ่ เหมือนจะรู้ว่ากำลังถูกมอง เจ้าของเรือนผมสีทองที่ถูกตัดเสียงจนสั้นเกรียนจึงยอมสบสายตากับเขา

 

“คนฉลาดอย่างเจ้ายังไม่รู้ แล้วข้าจะไปรู้อะไรได้?”

“ไม่มีประตูหรือหน้าต่าง แล้วพวกเรามาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง!?”

  
ธอร์รับรู้ถึงความงุ่นง่านจากท้ายประโยคนั่นพร้อมกับมองน้องชายของตนลงจากเตียง เดินสัมผัสไปรอบๆ ผนังสีขาว “ข้าสัมผัสไม่ได้ถึงเวทมนตร์ใดๆ เลย แต่มันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไงที่เราจะเข้ามาอยู่ที่นี่! โดยที่ไม่มีทางเข้า! ไอ้ป้ายนี่มันน่าโมโหนัก!!” โลกิสะบัดข้อมือหมายจะเสกมีดออกมา แต่กลับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น ธอร์เห็นน้องชายทำตาโตมองที่ข้อมือของตนเองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

 

“เป็นอะไรไป?”

“บ้าจริง! ข้าใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้!?”

ความตื่นตระหนกฉายชัดในแววตาสีเทาเขียวที่กำลังสั่นระริก เวทมนตร์คือความภาคภูมิใจอย่างที่สุดสำหรับโลกิ หากเขาไม่สามารถใช้เวทมนตร์ได้ เขาก็ไม่ต่างอะไรจากมนุษย์ธรรมดา ก่อนที่น้ำหนักมือของพี่ชายจะวางลงบนไหล่ของโลกิ กึ่งโอบกึ่งบังคับพาคนที่ยืนทำหน้าเสียอยู่ข้างผนังให้กลับมานั่งลงบนเตียงด้วยกัน ธอร์ตบบ่าน้องชายเหมือนคราวที่โลกิปลอบประโลมตอนรู้ว่าเขาเลิกกับสาวคนรัก เพียงแต่มือและน้ำหนักของธอร์ทำให้โลกิเซไปข้างหน้าทุกครั้งที่พี่ชายตบบ่าของเขา

 

“ท่านดูใจเย็นเหลือเกินนะ ธอร์”

“ดูเหมือนอย่างนั้นรึ?” คนเป็นพี่ยิ้มระอาเมื่อถูกมองด้วยสายตาดูแคลนที่เขาทำตัวราวกับไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว “เชื่อสิว่าในหัวข้ากำลังคิดหาทางออกเหมือนกัน”

 

“ข้าใช้เวทมนตร์ไม่ได้ ส่วนสมองที่ท่านภูมิใจหนักหนาก็ไม่มีประโยชน์เช่นกัน”

สมองที่โลกิว่านั้นหมายถึงกล้ามเนื้อและพละกำลังของธอร์ เพราะช่วงแรกที่ทั้งคู่รู้ตัวว่ามาอยู่ในห้องแปลกประหลาดที่ไร้ซึ่งทางเข้าออก ธอร์เหวี่ยงหมัด ชกกำแพง ปล่อยสายฟ้า (มันแทบจะช็อตโลกิไปด้วย) แต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล ผนังห้องขาวสะอาดไร้ซึ่งรอยขีดข่วนหรือแม้แต่คราบเขม่าควัน หลังจากนั้นธอร์ก็เลือกที่จะนั่งนิ่งมาจนถึงก่อนหน้าที่จะพาโลกิที่ยืนทำหน้าหมดอาลัยตายอยากเมื่อรู้ว่าไม่สามารถใช้เวทมนตร์ได้ให้มานั่งบนเตียงด้วยกัน…

 

“...ข้าไม่ได้อยากติดอยู่ที่นี่เท่าไรนัก”

“คำพูดของท่านทำให้ข้าอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า ขณะเดียวกันท่านก็ไม่มีปัญหาหากต้องติดอยู่ที่นี่”

 

ธอร์เพียงแค่ส่งยิ้มที่โลกิไม่อยากรู้คำตอบ ผู้เป็นพี่เอนกายลงกับผืนเตียงนุ่มๆ “ข้าพยายามหาทางออกด้วยวิธีของข้า ส่วนเจ้า...ใช้ไม่ได้แม้แต่เวทมนตร์ย่อมทำอะไรไม่ได้ บางทีเราอาจต้องติดอยู่ที่นี่จนตาย”

 

บางทีนี่อาจเป็นสถานการณ์เข้าตาจน มืดแปดด้านแบบที่โลกิไม่เคยประสบพบเจอมาก่อน

 

“แต่มันมีทางออกอยู่...จริงไหม?”

ปลายนิ้วของพี่ชายชี้ไปทางอีกมุมหนึ่งของห้อง มุมที่เพิ่งลากตัวน้องชายออกมา มุมที่มีการระบุ ‘วิธีการ’ ออกไปจากที่นี่อย่างชัดเจน โลกิไม่แม้แต่จะเงยหน้าเพื่ออ่านข้อความซ้ำ

 

“.......ท่านคงไม่.............คิดจะ...........จริงๆ ใช่ไหม....พี่ชาย”

“หรือว่าเจ้าไม่กล้า?”

 

คำพูดและสีหน้าที่ธอร์แสดงออกมาราวกับสบประมาทเสียเต็มประดา โดยเฉพาะคำพูดที่มาจากพี่ชายที่สมองอุดมกล้ามเนื้ออย่างธอร์ (โลกิยอมรับว่าช่วงหลังพี่ชายฉลาดจนน่าโมโห รวมถึงคำพูดเมื่อครู่นี้เช่นเดียวกัน) และโลกิเหมือนได้ยินเสียงเส้นเลือดที่ขมับของตนขาดกระจุยเพราะคำพูดท้าทาย จึงลืมสิ้นความสุขุมในการคิดวิเคราะห์ด้วยความรอบคอบอย่างที่ผ่านมา...

 

“อ้อ! ท่านดูถูกข้า!? คิดว่าข้าไม่กล้ารึ!? เริ่มกันเลย!!!” ฝ่ามือขาวซีดตบลงบนเตียงด้วยความโมโห “ก่อนอื่นมาตกลงตำแหน่งกันก่อน”

“ตำแหน่งอะไร?”

 

“ว่าใครจะเป็นฝ่าย.........เหวอ!?”

ยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบประโยคดี แรงที่เหนือกว่าของพี่ชายก็ผลักโลกิให้นอนราบกับเตียงนุ่มโดยที่มีท่อนแขนแกร่งขนาบข้างราวกับเป็นการกักหนทางหนีอีกฝ่าย “ไม่เห็นต้องคิดอะไรยุ่งยาก ในเมื่อมันชัดเจนขนาดนี้”

 

“แล้วทำไมข้าต้องเป็นฝ่ายถูกกระทำด้วย!!?”

“หรือเจ้าจะเป็นฝ่ายกระทำชำเราข้างั้นรึ? น้องชาย”

 

ธอร์ยิ้มขบขันเมื่อเห็นโลกิทำสายตาว่างเปล่า ใบหน้าขาวซีดยิ่งไร้สีเลือดเมื่อเขาพูดจบประโยค คาดว่าในสมองของอีกฝ่ายคงกำลังคิดจินตนาการถึงตัวเขาที่ถูกอีกฝ่ายกกกอด โลกิยามอับจนคำพูดช่างน่ารักจนเขาอยากนึกรัก ธอร์จึงเริ่มด้วยการจูบเบาๆ ที่ริมฝีปาก เปลี่ยนใบหน้าขาวซีดให้กลายเป็นสีจัด ดวงตากลมโตเบิกกว้างและสั่นระริกเมื่อถูกฉกจูบแบบไม่ทันให้ตั้งตัว

 

“เจ้าทำไม่ได้...แต่ข้าทำได้”

.

.

.

.

.

ร่างโปร่งผวาขึ้นทันทีที่รับรู้ถึงฟันคมที่ขบกัดอย่างจงใจ ความรุนแรงกลับเป็นการกระตุ้นประสาทสัมผัสให้ตื่นตัวมากกว่าปกติ ขาเรียวเกร็งแข็งยามที่อีกฝ่ายโถมตัวเข้าใส่อย่างไม่ปรานี สิ่งแปลกปลอมอุ่นร้อนรุกล้ำเข้ามาภายในร่างกายจนรู้สึกอึดอัด ปลายนิ้วจิกลงบนผ้าปูที่นอนจนขึ้นข้อขาวเมื่อจังหวะถูกเร่งเร้าไปตามห้วงอารมณ์ จนกระทั่งกิจกรรมที่ดำเนินมาเป็นเวลานานเข้าสู่จุดสิ้นสุดพร้อมกัน ก่อนที่คนนำเกมจะถอนร่างตัวเองออกจากอีกฝ่ายอย่างเชื่องช้า

ธอร์ยกมือขึ้นเสยเส้นผมสีเข้มของน้องชายที่เปียกชื้นไปด้วยเม็ดเหงื่อ อุณหภูมิภายในห้องทำให้รู้สึกเย็นสบายขึ้นมาบ้างหลังจากที่ออกแรงกับอีกฝ่ายเสียยกใหญ่ ยกยิ้มบางพลางทอดสายตามองคนใต้ร่างที่ยังคงหอบหายใจด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน แผ่นอกขยับขึ้นลงตามจังหวะการหายใจ นั่นทำให้ยิ่งสามารถเห็นยอดอกสีสดที่ชูชันตามแรงอารมณ์ได้อย่างเด่นชัด ผิวเนื้อขาวที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่ออันมาจากผลจากการร่วมรักซึ่งในเวลานี้ถูกประดับประดาด้วยรอยฟันและรอยจูบที่เขาบรรจงฝากไว้บนร่างของอีกฝ่าย รวมถึงร่องรอยความสุขสมของเจ้าตัวที่ปรากฏบนหน้าท้องหลังจากเสร็จสมพร้อมกับเขา โลกิผวายามที่ขาข้างหนึ่งถูกอีกฝ่ายจับยกขึ้นสูงด้วยท่าทางหน้าอาย

 

 “ข้าแค่จะช่วยเอาออกให้.........ไอ้ที่ฝากไว้ในนี้น่ะ”

 

 

ไม่พูดเปล่า ธอร์ยังคอยช่วยย้ำชัดเจนด้วยการใช้นิ้วเรียวยาวแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางสีสดที่บวมช้ำ โลกิซุกใบหน้าเข้าที่ซอกคอแกร่ง ฟันซี่เล็กขบเข้าที่กลีบปากแน่นเพื่อสกัดกั้นเสียงครางหวาน แขนเพรียวบางเกาะเกี่ยวท่อนแขนขวาของพี่ชายไว้เสียแน่นยามที่มือข้างเดียวกันขยับเข้าออก ปลายนิ้วทำหน้าที่ของมันอย่างรู้หน้าที่จากหนึ่งเพิ่มเป็นสอง รุกล้ำเข้าไปเท่าที่จะทำได้ ควานเอาของเหลวที่ถูกฝากไว้ภายในออกมาจากช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มอย่างอ่อนโยน เทพคำลวงสั่นเทิ้มอับจนคำพูดยามที่ปลายนิ้วสะกิดเข้าที่จุดสำคัญ โลกิพยายามบอกตนเองว่าพี่ชายแค่จะช่วยเอาสิ่งที่ค้างคาอยู่ภายในออกให้เท่านั้น แต่เพราะร่างกายนี้ถูกสั่งสอนโดยคนตรงหน้า จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องยากอะไรที่สัมผัสนี้จะปลุกเร้าห้วงอารมณ์ให้กลับมาลุกโชกอีกครั้ง นัยน์ตาสีเขียวช้อนมองเทพสายฟ้าด้วยความหยาดเยิ้มด้วยแรงอารมณ์ ใบหน้าขาวขึ้นสีเรื่อจากสัมผัสเมื่อครู่

 

“ยังไหวใช่ไหม”

 

ธอร์ไม่รอคำตอบจากอีกฝ่าย แต่ถือวิสาสะจับคนตัวผอมกว่าคว่ำลง ทำให้รู้ว่าร่องรอยที่เขาฝากไว้ไม่ได้มีเพียงแค่ด้านหน้า แต่รอยแดงยังปรากฏทั่วแผ่นหลังจนไปถึงท้ายทอยขาว ร่องรอยที่เขาฝากไว้ทุกครั้งที่ริมฝีปากเลื่อนผ่านตัดกับสีผิวอย่างชัดเจน เส้นผมที่ละกับไหล่ขาวชื้นเหงื่อแกว่งไกวตามการเคลื่อนไหวที่เขาเป็นคนคุมเกม ช่างเย้ายวนจนอดใจไม่ไหว ชายหนุ่มโน้มกายสวมกอดอีกฝ่ายในท่าคลานเข่า พรมจูบต้นคอและขบฟันลงบนผิวนุ่มอย่างหลงใหล

ทุกการกระทำ...ธอร์ใจร้ายพอที่จะโทษให้เป็นความผิดของโลกิคนเดียว เพราะไอ้สีหน้าเย้ายวนนั่นทำให้ความตั้งใจที่จะช่วยทำความสะอาดร่างกายพังครืนไม่เป็นท่า กลิ่นหอมและผิวนวลเนียนของโลกิราวกับเป็นการปลุกเร้าให้อารมณ์ลุกโชก ยากที่จะอดใจไหว และยั่วเย้าเกินกว่าจะมองข้ามไป ทำให้เขาต้องปลดปล่อยในร่างของน้องชายอีกหลายครั้ง ส่วนแข็งขืนกระแทกกระทั้นรุกล้ำเข้าภายในเรียกเสียงครางหวานจากคนใต้ร่างอย่างง่ายดาย มือแกร่งรั้งร่างเทพแสนกลจัดแจงให้อยู่ในท่านั่งคุกเข่า สองขาเรียวคร่อมอยู่บนตัวเขา ก่อนใช้มือข้างหนึ่งปรนเปรอความสุขทางเบื้องหน้าให้อีกฝ่าย และใช้อีกมือรั้งใบหน้าหวานให้รับจูบดูดดื่มของเขาจากทางด้านหลัง  ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวปะทะใบหน้าหวานยังไม่อาจเท่าอุณหภูมิของสิ่งแปลกปลอมภายใน เมื่อรู้สึกถึงการเคลื่อนไหวโลกิเผลอตัวบีบรัดสิ่งนั้นโดยไม่ตั้งใจ

 

“เจ้ารัดข้าแน่นเกินไปแล้ว โลกิ”

“....อืม! ฮื่อ!!”

โลกิเม้มปากแน่นพยายามไม่ให้ตนเองหลุดเสียงใดๆ ออกมา แต่ก็สิ้นท่าหลุดเสียงครางกระเส่าเมื่อสะโพกมนถูกมือทั้งสองควบคุมให้ขยับขึ้นลงรับแรงกระแทกที่ล้ำลึกและรัวเร็วกว่าเดิม ท่วงท่าถูกปรับเปลี่ยนอีกครั้ง ธอร์ประคองร่างในอ้อมแขนให้อยู่ในท่าหมอบคลาน ยกสะโพกขึ้นสูงแล้วกดกระแทกจนอีกฝ่ายตัวโยน เสียงหยาบโลนจากผิวเนื้อกระทบกันดังก้องทั่วห้อง สลับกับเสียงลมหายใจติดขัดเป็นครั้งคราว พร้อมกับจังหวะที่ได้ปลดปล่อยความรู้สึกเข้าไปภายในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ซบใบหน้าคมคายกับซอกคอเล็กสูดกลิ่นกายเข้าไปเสียเต็มปอด ความอ่อนนุ่มและอุ่นร้อนภายในกายให้ความรู้สึกดีจนแทบจะทำให้เขาอยากที่จะกกกอดร่างในอ้อมแขนอีกสักครั้ง แต่ค่ำคืนนี้...มากพอแล้ว เสียงครางปนสะอื้นหลุดออกมายามที่เขาถอนกายออก

ธอร์รั้งไหล่บางพลิกร่างอีกฝ่ายให้หันมาเผชิญหน้าเขาเพื่อพบว่าใบหน้าของน้องชายนั้นเปียกชื้นไปด้วยน้ำตา มือขาวถูกยกขึ้นปกปิดใบหน้าด้วยความเขินอาย ธอร์ใช้มือใหญ่ประคองใบหน้าสวยเพื่อรับสัมผัสอุ่นร้อนจากหยดน้ำตาที่ไหลกลิ้งปะทะกับผิวเนื้อ รับรู้ถึงแรงสะท้านยามที่เขาใช้ริมฝีปากจูบซับหยดน้ำใสที่ไหลรินลงมาตามแก้มนวลอย่างเงียบๆ อยู่ไม่ขาด มองแพขนตาฉ่ำน้ำที่กระพริบอย่างเชื่องช้า สุดท้ายโลกิยอมสบตากับเขาด้วยดวงตาแดงช้ำและสีหน้าเขินอาย คนเป็นพี่ไล้ริมฝีปากไปตามขมับขาวกระซิบคำบอกรัก กดจูบที่เปลือกตาอย่างอ่อนโยน ลมหายใจสม่ำเสมอเป็นสัญญาณบ่งบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทรา ธอร์จึงทิ้งตัวลงเคียงข้างดึงร่างน้องชายเข้ามาสวมกอดอย่างหวงแหน

 

...เพราะธอร์ไม่มีทางบอกใครแน่นอนว่าน้องชายแสนซนเจ้าเล่ห์ร้ายกาจอย่างโลกินั้น...

...จะมีมุมน่ารักน่าใคร่ไปทั้งตัว จนเขาได้รักใคร่อีกฝ่ายสมใจ...

...และแน่นอนว่าเขาไม่มีทางยกน้องให้ใคร...

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  จบเถอะ ยอมล้าววววว  -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เฮ้ออออออออออออออออออออออออออออออออออออออ //ถอนหายใจหมดปอด  
> อย่าถามเหตุผล อย่าถามถึงแรงบันดาลใจ เฮ้อออออออออออ
> 
> ิปกติเราไม่ใช่คนแต่งฟิคสายมืดแบบนี้นี้ค่ะ ตั้งแต่แต่งฟิคฮิดเดิลสเวิร์ธหรือธอร์กิมา...  
> นี่เป็นฟิคบาปเรื่องที่สองของเรา เรื่องแรกคู่คริสทอมยังไม่บาปขนาดนี้เลย (ฮา)  
> แต่ยืนยันว่าแบบนี้ไม่ใช่แนวที่เราแต่งจริงๆ ค่ะ...
> 
> ฟิคเราสายเมาวิ่งพล่านอยู่ในทุ่งกัญชา จะเคลิ้มๆ เบาๆ ลอยๆ  
> แต่อันนี้...สงสัยดมกาวหนักไป เลยมาซะแบบ...ฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ  
> ใครที่นิยมสายมืด ก็อย่าคาดหวังอะไรกับเราเลยค่ะ มันไม่ใช่แนวววววว
> 
> ฮรอมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมมม //หมดแรงกับการเค้นความบาปของตัวเองออกมา
> 
> อ่ะ...ขอบคุณท่านที่อ่านจนถึงบรรทัดนี้ค่ะ


End file.
